


Sexy Time (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Sherlock.  John.  Porn.  In 221 Words.  Need I say more?





	Sexy Time (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Besina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besina/gifts).



> Besina challenged me to write a 221B that was nothing but porn. Boom goes the dynamite. (She actually suggested a ~221a,c-z, but that's not for me.)

“Yes,” John moaned as Sherlock slowly slid into his ass. He was on his hands and knees on their bed.

“You like this?” Sherlock asked, holding John’s hips as he pushed all the way into him. His cock was very hard from the blow job that John had given him minutes earlier.

John pushed back onto him in response. “Yeah,” he exhaled. “Just fuck me good.”

“Gladly.” Sherlock began to thrust slowly in and out, until he was fucking him hard. The headboard hit the wall hard each time. He reached under John and found his rock hard cock. He wrapped his hand around it and moved it in time with each thrust.

John lowered his shoulders, lifting his hips more. Copious liquid leaked from his cock, making it and Sherlock’s hand slick and frothy. He moaned, “I’m not going to last.”

Sherlock took his cue and, keeping his cock buried in John’s ass, jerked his cock rapidly until John shot his load onto the bed.

“My turn,” Sherlock said and resumed fucking him hard. His hands were on John’s shoulders now to give him more leverage. John squeezed his ass tighter, urging Sherlock on.

With a few last thrust, Sherlock thrust fully into John and erupted.

As he slipped out, Sherlock said, “Next time, I get to be the bottom.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
